


On tour

by electricblueninja



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Homin - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward situations, Fluff, Homin - Freeform, Japan, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tension, lots and lots of tension, when there were 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2711807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricblueninja/pseuds/electricblueninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Homin scenarios from a Japanese tour with DBSK. I borrowed these scenarios from a list of actual observations of Homin incidents, but I have cleverly misplaced everything but the companion vignettes I wrote. If this rings any bells and you can work out where I got it, please let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stacks on

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own only my imagination

It had been building up to this for a while, I think. I already knew that I wanted more than I should from our baby boy. Anyone could see he wasn’t a baby anymore, but I didn’t just…you know, notice. There’s noticing and then there’s noticing. I noticed. And kept on noticing. Not so long ago, he would have had to tilt his head up a little to meet my eyes. His shoulder-length hair would slip away from his smooth skin, and his smile would be a little hesitant, a little shy, and sometimes even a little frightened.

 

Things were different now. I couldn’t say exactly when, but at some point Changmin started looking me straight in the eye. It only made me notice more. And it didn’t help when our manager-hyung decided we’d be room buddies on tour.

 

‘No one else can handle his…sleeping habits,’ hyung had explained, looking pretty tired himself. ‘I thought maybe Jaejoong could handle it, but he actually threatened to boycott the tour if they had to share a room. He was mostly joking, but…’

 

I waved a hand to signal acceptance. There was no need to explain. If we upset his lordship, our lives wouldn’t be worth living. And bromance or otherwise, Junsu and Yoochunnie rarely sleep apart. And I’m the leader, after all. Exchanging personal comfort for general harmony is part of the job.

Which is why I was trying very, very hard to focus on my book instead of Changmin, whose singlet was basically transparent and whose already-too-short sweats were rolled up to reveal most of his long, long legs. He sat with his legs folded under the chair at the desk in our shared room, his head bent over a Korean-Japanese dictionary, lips moving silently as he glowed in the lamplight.

 

Aware that dribbling was not the sort of behavior displayed by a mature, responsible leader, I clamped my eyes back to the page. But after reading the same sentence three times, they crept back up over the top of the magazine to show me that Changmin had started chewing and sucking on the end of his pen.

 

‘You’ll get ink in your mouth, Changmin-ah,’ I said.

 

He looked over at me with it still in his mouth. I tried to hold his gaze without turning into a tomato.

 

‘B-besides, it’s too late for studying,’ I added, to stop the Awkward, slapping the space on the bed beside me, ‘if you don’t know how to say it now, you won’t know before the interview tomorrow morning. Don’t worry about it; it’s what the translators get paid for.’

 

‘You can only say that because you’re basically fluent,’ he retorted drily, eyeing the magazine I was reading, which was some weekly Japanese movie thing. ‘Characters are the worst.’

 

He put the pen down (thank fuck) and stood up to stretch (oh no) before joining me on the bed, pushing me over to make enough room for himself. I was on my back, leaning against a mountain of pillows, some of which I may or may not have borrowed from his bed with no intention of returning. I had been lounging with my feet crossed over, but now I adjusted to his presence, propping the magazine up on my knees so we could both see comfortably. He pushed an arm around my shoulders and leaned in to cushion his cheek on my shoulder, and it felt so natural and familiar, just like every other time he’s wanted a little bit of physical contact, except that lately it’s been hard for me not to start breathing like Darth Vader when he does it.

 

‘How do you do it?’

 

‘You must think the world of me,’ I snorted. ‘I just skip the ones I don’t know.’

 

I felt him snuffle a laugh. It was gratifying. ‘You still speak it good, though,’ he said thoughtfully. ‘Did you get a Japanese girlfriend or something?’

 

It was my turn to laugh. ‘Don’t be an idiot,’ I replied reflexively, giving him a soft bump in the head with my shoulder.

 

‘Too busy having a career to like anyone?’ He sat up and looked at me.

 

I kept my eyes trained on the magazine. ‘Something like that.’

 

It was close enough.

 

Changmin pressed on playfully, twisting around to interrupt my gaze with his face. ‘You mean you don’t like anyone at all?’ he goaded, smirking.

 

I knew that he was just in one of his rare playful moods, not so much as an ounce of malice in his words, but it was also a conversation that had to stop.

 

‘Aigoo, child!’ I sighed, rolling my eyes. I hit him in the back of the head with the magazine and thankfully the words devolved into a wrestling match. I should’ve given the situation more thought, though, because I was already lying down, which put me at a serious disadvantage. Changmin quickly got the upper hand, pinning my hands by my head. As I struggled against his grip, it occurred to me that he was definitely getting stronger. I could see the lean muscle roping his shoulders bunch and ripple as he pushed me down.

 

He had just moved a leg up to push my torso down against the bed when there was a ‘What are you guys doing in here?’ from outside and Junsu flung the door open. He had probably intended to say ‘Hyung!’ after he opened the door, but he only got as the vowel, after which the word seemed to evaporate in his mouth, so it sounded more like ‘Hyuuu’, and his eyes went all big.

 

‘What are you doing?’ he repeated, but the emphasis was quite different this time, and he looked at a bit of a loss, his tone somewhere between incredulity and hysteria.

 

If I wasn’t imagining things, Changmin looked slightly annoyed. ‘Why didn’t you knock?’

 

‘I – w…’ Junsu blinked. His mind travelled rapidly from astonishment to amusement and he decided to respond by laughing hysterically, drawing the attention of everyone in the suite, including a nuna with a camera, and the outcome was stacks-on, with me at the bottom.

 

Jaejoong nearly put a hand through my face. I was lucky my glasses survived.


	2. Hot sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho wants hot sauce. Dr Min says no.

Ahhhh ramen. I had been waiting for this since Yoochun stole the majority of my breakfast at about six o’clock this morning. All it needed now was a nice dose of fire and my lunch would be perfect…hurry up, Joongie…yes! The sauce is mine! And!…

 

…and I was shaking a nonexistent bottle of spicy sauce.

 

‘Hyung, you can’t eat that.’

 

‘Yah! Give it back Changminnie.’

 

‘No.’

 

Changmin sat down beside me, calmly holding the bottle out of my reach as I made a grab for it.

 

‘Hyung! No. The doctor said no chilli. Look, there’s a camera over there. Be an adult. _Eiii cham_. Don’t embarrass us all because you can’t get what you want.’

 

Later that night, in my single bed, listening to Changmin snuffle and mumble while I tried to be less aware of the fact that he was taking his clothes off in his sleep, I would be amused by the irony of that statement. Right then at lunch, though, I really, really wanted the spicy sauce.

 

Battle ensued, but I was already losing by the time Junsu, Yoochun and manager-hyung joined us.

Hyung in particular was a concern. If he saw me eating chilli I’d be dead long before my stomach could hate me. My chance was lost. I let go of Changmin’s wrist and opted for glaring at him. Our members say I talk with my eyes, so they always know how I’m feeling whether I want them to or not. Right now, I let Changmin have it, watching his calm, smug profile and kind of wishing my eyes emitted pepper spray. I could see his mouth curling slightly at the corner as he rummaged in his bag. Wordlessly, he took out a carton of milk and put it on the table in front of me.

 

I hated him for that.

 


	3. Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho injures himself. Dr Min helps, in a way that is accidentally unhelpful.

I don’t know how I always manage to injure myself. Really I don’t. Cameras and people and furniture everywhere are probably contributing factors, but not the cause. I know they’re not the cause. Jaejoong, for example, ran face-first into a wall last night because he was drunk and couldn’t find the door handle into the three-bed room. He bled all over the place and swore like a fiend, but the only reason he isn’t up and running around is a wicked hangover he wouldn’t stop bitching about, and we just couldn’t be bothered to pit ourselves against his willpower. He doesn’t remember almost breaking his nose. Barely felt it. No black eye or anything. Then, just this morning, Yoochun and Junsu had a tickle fight on the couch. Junsu was winning, and had Yoochun pinned down: Yoochun is extremely ticklish, and accidentally kicked Junsu in the stomach. That was the end of the coffee table. Yet without so much as a splinter, Junsu is right in front of us, camera-whoring and getting his ballad on while Chunnie and I try to explain the various crises of the day to the manager.

 

When I say that, I mean Yoochun doesn’t want to pay for the table, which, according to the hotel, was an antique, and as his hyung I was trying to make sure our manager didn’t kill him. Or me, for failing to prevent hyperactive youths from breaking the furniture in the first place.

 

A coordi nuna called out for Yoochun, though, and I was left standing with hyung. I must look like a wreck, because he eventually just pats me on the shoulder and says ‘It’s okay. I think the hotel is bluffing anyway. Just make sure Jaejoong gets out on stage tonight and we’re set,’ and then Yoochun started yelling for me, so I tried to weave my way through the seething mass of people. As I attempted to walk through the door, however, my hip connected with the back of a really solid armchair.

 

Yoochun was by my side in an instant, hands seeking out the point of impact, which was almost helpful, except that I’d just body-checked a chair and realistically poking it could only cause pain. Yoochun has a gentle soul, but his mental capacity may in fact be negative. I brushed his hands away gently as the cameraman asked if I was okay, and my reply was an automatic 'yes' but the pain was still blossoming enthusiastically in my hip joint.

 

I was resisting the urge to double up on the floor when an arm wrapped around my waist and I was shepherded out of the crowded suite into a small waiting room, with nothing in it but a couch and a bar fridge. ‘Down on the couch,’ said Changmin, and I obeyed, wincing as I sat. ‘Dr Shim’ took an icepack out of the fridge. Then he took off his shirt.

 

I stared.

 

He wrapped the icepack in the shirt.

 

I no brain.

 

‘Lie down, clumsy,’ he instructed, and handed me the icepack, but my mind was undergoing stress response.

 

He grabbed my feet and pulled me around until I was lying in a way that seemed to satisfy him. ‘You’re not concussed; I’m not going to do everything for you,’ he added, hands on his hips as he stared down at me.

 

‘Nnngh,’ I said, hoping it sounded like pain and not like _I am having sexy thoughts about your nakedness and your warm shirt on my skin is not going to help me with my boner._

 

‘Okay, whatever, undo your own pants and put the damn icepack on the bruise, hyung.’

 

And with that, Changmin departed, hopefully to find a new shirt.

 


	4. Stumbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho is losing his balance in the most awkward way.

‘You know you’re starting to get this stupid look on your face when you talk to him?’

 

Trust Jaejoong to have the…the  _ cunning _ to make a comment like that in a public place. The man has an uncanny knack for self-preservation. I guess I'd known that if anyone was going to work it out, it would have to be Jaejoong, but that didn't make me any happier about it. 

 

It's not that Jaejoong is a bad person. It's just that he's a little scary.

 

Internally, I cringed. But all I could do on the outside was laugh awkwardly and try to push past him to get back to  my seat at the other end of the row.

 

Jaejoong had other ideas. He seemed delighted by my awkward response and patted me on the butt, pulling me in for a hug, beaming at the nearest camera. I had to smile, too, because I found myself looking straight down the lens. 

 

'You can trust hyung, Yunho,' he said softly into my ear as he patted my thigh, 'he watches you too.'

 

Which, well, I knew, because I was staring down the line; Junsu, Yoochun, Min. And Changmin stared right back, his full lips slightly pursed and his eyes unreadable as they dropped slowly to where Jaejoong's hand pressed against my hip (which was healing quickly, but remained an interesting shade of green).

 

I pulled away from Jaejoong a little sharply, embarrassed, and made to push my way down the line to my seat, pasting on a smile that quickly became real as Changmin realised he was being spoken to, and had a bit of a hard time recollecting his composure.

 

It's probably wrong that that makes me happy.

 

He agreed with the coordi nuna about the spacesuits. I could only assume he hadn't actually  _ seen  _ them yet. 

 

'Doing alright, Minnie?' I asked, smiling at him, knowing it was a little bit wrong that I wanted his attention, even though it was a genuine question. The tour has been hitting him hardest.

 

'I'm okay, hyung. Not sure about the sound of those outfits though.' 

 

He smiled a wry smile and I laughed and failed to be reassuring.

 

It was definitely wrong of me to like it when he interrupted my passage with his arms and pulls me sideways onto his knee. I've never appreciated a narrow space so much in my life before, but it's wrong, so wrong, the way I feel with his arms around me. I can feel my heart pounding so hard I'm surprised it doesn't burst right out of me. The worst part, though, is that he did it so casually. It's friendly and intimate and it probably doesn't mean anything.

  
I think climbing into my bed at night is probably the same. Our Changminnie loves putting on this haughty, stand-offish image, but he’s still very young, and he needs a lot of comfort. That’s the only way I can explain the fact that he’s in my bed every morning when I wake, wrapped around me like a massive koala.

The problem is that it's becoming real for me. I'm losing my balance, and I don't know what to do.  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I love these pregnant moments but I realise that to you, dear reader, they may be grossly unsatisfying.


End file.
